


Just Let Me Go

by butterflyjake



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyjake/pseuds/butterflyjake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacky Vincent is leaving Falling In Reverse. What will that mean for the band, and more importantly, his fellow band member and crush Ryan Seaman? Read on to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryans POV

Today was your average day for me. Chilling out until mid afternoon when I had rehearsals with the band for our upcoming winter tour. 

I arrived at rehearsals early, as usual, only to see a stressed looking Jacky and a worried Ronnie.   
"Hey, what's up guys? You look upset." I needed to know what was up. I wasn't too bothered about Ronnie but I was about Jacky. 

"Jacky?" Ronnie said, looking at me, and then Jacky. "You can, um, explain this to Ryan." Ronnie left the room quickly, mumbling about calling our manager.

Sighing, Jacky walked over to me. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I... um. I'm leaving the band. It's for the best. This will be my last rehearsal."

I looked into his icy blue eyes, searching for any sign of a joke. But there was none.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Ryan could even say anything, Zakk burst in.   
"Hey guys! How is every-" He looked around and saw the look on everyones faces. "-one." 

Zakk threw down his bass case and walked over to where Ryan and Jacky were standing.

"What's wrong? Have you guys fallen out? Where's Ronnie? Why is no one saying anthing? Is it my fault? Oh my god, what did I do? Why is-"

Jacky smiled weakly at Zakks bombardment of questions. 

"I'm... uh... leaving Falling In Reverse." He explained to Zakk. At hearing this for the second time, Ryan felt tears prickling in his eyes. He couldn't take this.   
"I-I need the toilet." Ryan ran out suddenly, trying to make sure Jacky didn't see his tears. He couldn't face him like this. Locking himself in a stall, he let his tears flow hoping none of the band would look for him.


End file.
